emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8269 (26th September 2018)
.'' Plot Charity and Vanessa drive to the address Zak gave. Charity thinks it must be wrong as her father wouldn't live in a place as nice as this. Suddenly, Charity's dad taps on the car window which makes Charity and Vanessa jump. As Obadiah heads inside, Vanessa reminds Charity she doesn't need to do this but Charity states she does. At Dale View, Rebecca paints with Moses. Ross suggests after he drops off Moses, they should take Seb out. Rebecca agrees. In Obadiah's kitchen, Charity looks at an old family photo of her with her mother and father. She recalls how after her mum died, Obadiah had a series of girlfriends and made her call them all "mum". Charity notices Obadiah is shaking and assumes it's because he's gagging for a drink. Obadiah explains he has Parkinson's which leads Charity to announce she's practically a lesbian now. Obadiah reveals he has been sober for twenty-eight years then questions why Charity is here. Charity believes Obadiah already knows why and tells him it's not the Parkinson's making him shake, it's guilt. Obadiah comments even seeing her makes him want to drink. Jarred by her father's words, Charity walks out of the kitchen. Marlon inquires if Victoria still has feelings for Matty. Victoria believes that's irrelevant as he has none for her. Obadiah listens in as Vanessa tries to encourage Charity to leave. When Obadiah reveals himself, Charity brings up Obadiah taking Debbie away from her. Obadiah questions if Debbie would've been better off with her, questioning what her children would say about her mothering. Vanessa insists Charity is a fantastic mother. Charity asks Vanessa to leave so she can talk to her father alone. Back in the village, Moira apologises to Matty for snapping at him yesterday. She explains the thought of Adam not being here kills her. Moira is glad to see Ellis flirting with Victoria as she just wants everyone to move on. After Vanessa leaves, Charity tells Obadiah that all four of her children have a different father. Obadiah quips it's better than them all being Cain's although Charity comments Cain is probably the best father of the bunch. Charity reveals Bails is Ryan's father. Obadiah tells Charity what she went through must've been terrible. Charity comments that's not what he said when she was in labour with Ryan. She orders Obadiah to tell her again what he said to her when she called him from hospital. Obadiah can't. He explains there are days and years he has no recollection of. Obadiah tells Charity that after he lost Kathleen, he was barely aware of her; she was just in the way. Charity questions if her dad ever loved he. She tells him she does have good memories of him when he took her to the beach everyday one summer. Obadiah states they went to the beach as he was searching for her mother's body. Charity has always believed her mother died of cancer but Obadiah explains that Kathleen left a note and was seen driving up to the edge of a cliff. After a while, he stopped going to the beach and started going to the pub instead. Charity is stunned by Obadiah's revelations. Obadiah explains he said Kathleen died of cancer as suicide is a sin and he didn't want the family sitting in judgement of Kathleen. He comments Kathleen seemed happy enough. Charity tells Obadiah he should've just sent her away to another family member as then she might've got loved and not ended where she did. She reminds Obadiah he's not the only one Kathleen left, but knowing what she knows about him, she gets why her mother left and she forgives her. Obadiah declares he no longer wants Charity here but Charity refuses to leave until she's ready. As Rebecca and Ross walk to the Mill, Rebecca realises she can't take Seb today. Ross understands. He promises Rebecca that everything will come together then takes her home. Liam is charming all the villagers. As Obadiah heads into the living room and takes a bottle of whisky from the sideboard, Charity questions him about her mother's suicide. Obadiah tells Charity that he and Kathleen were fine until she came along. As Obadiah goes to take a slug of whisky, Charity yanks the glass from his hand. A worked-up Obadiah tells Charity he makes her drink but Charity refuses to take the blame for the sins of men any longer. Obadiah tries to take a swig from the whisky bottle but Charity wrestles it off him and throws it outside, smashing the bottle to pieces. As Liam tells Dan, Daz and Kerry about the breakdown of his marriage, he receives a text from Bernice saying she's looking forward to their drink. Matty begs a glammed up Victoria not to go out with Ellis. Moments later, Ellis appears so Matty tells Victoria to ignore what he said and walks off. Before Charity leaves, she asks Obadiah if he still believes in God. Obadiah no longer does. Charity doesn't either. She comments there's just them and love and she's got loads of love. She walks back to her car and drives off leaving Obadiah standing in the driveway alone. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft ''(uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon Guest cast *Obadiah Dingle - Paul Copley Locations *Unknown street *Obadiah's house - '' kitchen, hallway and living room'' *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Kitchen and bar *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes